1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical devices that indicate a user's support of a sports team or other club or organization having an insignia or logo. More particularly, it relates to a device that is mounted to an automotive windshield wiper so that oscillation of the wiper produces movement of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,991 to Gaul entitled “Decorative Attachment For Wiper Device” is believed to represent the most relevant prior art to the present invention. That device is attached to a wiper arm and to a wiper blade of a windshield wiper assembly. The device is believed to be operable, but the connection to the wiper blade and the wiper arm may be problematic because wiper blades are pivotally mounted with respect to wiper arms.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved apparatus for mounting such a device to a windshield wiper. The ideal device would not be attachable in part to a wiper arm and in part to a wiper blade.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified need could be fulfilled.